There are thousands of languages in the world today. Each of those languages is written and spoken in ways different from the others. Not all languages are mapped onto an input device, such a keyboard. Indeed, in many languages, there are far too many ideographic characters (i.e., the way a character is written) to map on an input device. In some languages, multiple ideographic characters can be pronounced the same way, even though the different characters mean different things.